


The Solution: Plan A

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Plan A never works. Sequel to "The Problem".





	The Solution: Plan A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: I had no idea The Solution was going to take more than one story. What can I say, **that** was plan A, too. Thanks again to Sid for letting me play in something sorta, kinda, almost resembling her universe.  


* * *

Daniel had a plan. With it he was going to seduce Jack's inner dom, the one he _knew_ was there. The one he saw every time they went through the gate.

Weeks had passed since the lovers had finally discussed their _problem_. Missions had come and gone and they'd had little time to themselves. Their last mission had been a search and rescue. Jack had been in charge of the three teams sent to pull SG-11 out of a sticky situation and it was all Daniel could do to keep his mind on the mission. Jack was so incredibly _alpha_ in the field. Daniel was determined to convince his lover to show that side of himself in the bedroom. The things he'd ordered had come in while they were off world and now they had three days off. Plenty of time to put it into motion and if Jack didn't want to cooperate, Daniel was willing to beg. In fact, he got hard just thinking about it. 

Daniel put the finishing touches on the table with its single place setting. He'd laid out Jack's clothes for him that morning, making sure his lover would be in character for tonight. He'd wanted to lay out the dress blues, but couldn’t come up with a suitable excuse. Arrangements had been made earlier in the day and Daniel had left the base early enough to swing by his place and still get to Jack's before his lover got home with dinner. Daniel knew he couldn't tell Jack what he had in mind. He had to shock it out of him.

Daniel hurried into position as soon as he heard Jack's key in the door. 

"Daniel?"

"Airman Jackson, reporting for duty, sir!" One advantage of having worked with the military for so long was that Daniel could easily play the role he'd selected. He drew himself up to attention, no easy task given the decidedly non-regulation items he wore under the too-tight BDU pants. The chain dangling between the nipple clamps sent shivers of excitement down his spine as it brushed his bare chest.

"I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else. I'm just the delivery guy." Daniel flicked his eyes toward his lover in surprise. Jack wasn't sticking with the script in Daniel's head, but he could work with this. Daniel hadn't role played like this since his first dom boyfriend in college, but he'd honed his ability to adapt during his years on SG1. Jack stood just inside the closed door holding two bags and the tantalizing scent of Szechwan chicken wafted through the air. In his black leather jacket, skin tight white t-shirt, black jeans and boots, Jack looked hot and Daniel knew his gorgeous lover was the real reason his mouth was watering. Daniel relaxed his stance a little and played along.

"Sorry, I was expecting the colonel, this is his house." Jack, no, the _delivery guy_ set the bags on the coffee table and approached Daniel slowly. "Do you often just walk into people's houses?"

"Do you often stand around looking like that in people's houses?" Jack's voice was low and seductive as he moved around Daniel, as if inspecting him. _Yes!_ Daniel's heart raced and his cock and balls throbbed in their bindings.

"The colonel ordered me to meet him here like this." _Please, please, please, please, please!_

"Does he do that often?" Jack stood behind him and ran his hands up Daniel's arms before stepping up to press against his back, stroking Daniel's chest and stomach gently.

"Not often enough." Daniel rubbed his ass into Jack's hard groin and moaned deep in his throat.

"He ordered dinner and asked me to deliver it." Jack licked Daniel's neck. "Maybe you'd like to, _add_ to the order."

"I like orders." Daniel was really glad he'd put the bindings on because without them, he knew he would have blown by now. Jack's hand roamed down and started to slowly unbutton Daniel's pants. Daniel leaned against his lover, his head resting on Jack's shoulder exposing his throat in perfect submission.

"Tough guy like you probably likes to give them, don't you?" Jack's voice was almost a purr and Daniel was nearly swept away in anticipation of the growl he hoped would follow. Then Jack's _words_ registered. He was _so_ off script.

"ME?" Daniel squeaked. That was wrong. Submissive was sexy. Squeaking was just... girly. "No, no, n-not me. I-I'm just a-a lowly airman, I-I don't give orders to anyone." Daniel was floundering. He'd been so sure his plan would work. His treacherous memory decided to pick that moment to cough up something Jack had told him years ago. _No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy._ He closed his eyes, preparing for defeat. Just not the kind of defeat he'd been hoping for.

"But I'm not military." Jack stroked Daniel's full cock. Sadly, the only reason it was still full was the cock ring keeping him hard. "You guys love pushing civilians around."

"Jack." Daniel sighed and rolled his head to rest his forehead against his lover's throat.

"C'mon, Daniel, work with me." Jack's whisper sounded urgent. "I've never played Delivery Guy and The Soldier before, but I think I like it!" He stroked Daniel's cock and while it felt... nice, it wasn't as intense as before. "This'll get you the entrée _and_ dessert." Daniel couldn't help it. Role-playing could be so _intense_ but only when both parties were into it. Otherwise... "Daniel? Did you just giggle?"

"Jack." Daniel turned around in his lover's arms and embraced him, sighing again into his neck and fighting the urge to giggle again. "This isn't working."

"Yes it is! It's working! Don't stop now! You're on a roll!" Daniel couldn't help it. He laughed. He tried to stop, but that just made him laugh harder. 

"Jack!"

"Daniel! Why'd you stop?"

" _You_ didn't stay on script, love." Daniel wasn't laughing anymore. He wasn't even angry, just sad.

"There was a script?"

"You were supposed to come home and, well," Daniel just shrugged suddenly too depressed to go on. "What are we going to do, Jack?"

"Oh, Danny, I'm sorry." Jack hugged him closer. "I _can't_."

"Yes! Yes, you can!" Frustration overruling sadness, Daniel pulled away, shoving off his pants and started methodically removing everything else. "You give orders all the time." The nipple clamps clattered on the coffee table next to the Chinese food. "Do you have any idea how turned on I get when you start ordering people around?" He hissed a little when he released the cock ring and ball spreader. They landed next to the clamps. He started to pull out the wide butt plug but decided to leave it in since it looked like all the penetration he was going to get.

"No! I _can't_! Do you have any idea how many _decades_ I've spent learning how _not_ to get hard every time I followed an order from a superior officer? How hard it was to learn to _give_ them? I just _can't_!" Daniel froze. He couldn't believe he'd been so insensitive.

"Oh, god, Jack, I'm sorry!" Fully naked, Daniel strode to his still clothed lover and took him in his arms. "I wasn't thinking." Jack felt so good in his arms. There was something about being the only one naked that was _such_ a turn on.

"Yes, you were, you were just thinking with your dick." Jack hugged him. _Still thinking with my dick, Jack._ "I'm a bit over dressed, don't you think?"

"No. No, I don't. Not at all." Daniel was hard again, slowly rubbing up against Jack's denim clad hip.

"Daniel, this isn't going to work."

"Why not?" Daniel cringed as he heard himself squeak again. He was getting desperate. "We could try!"

"Maybe," _YES!_ "We could take turns?" Daniel nodded indecisively. He tried to put himself in Jack's position and got... nothing. "But only if I get to wear the ball spreader." Daniel sighed and felt his cock deflate once more.

"This isn't going to work, is it, Jack." The lovers sagged against each other.

"We'll find a way, Danny. This was just plan A and you know that _never_ works." Daniel couldn’t disagree with that.

"Right." Daniel grabbed Jack's hand and started to lead him to the bedroom. He grabbed the food and Jack grabbed the ball spreader. "On to plan B." Maybe they'd come up with something while they fed each other and took turns being dressed.


End file.
